The Answer
by shockingpinkk
Summary: The answer was right before me, that prissy little miss perfect needs a boyfriend. And I, a valiant, handsome, rich, handsome, intelligent, handsome, outstanding example of the male species will aid her in her quest.


AN: Hello world. This is my first Dramione little something something this year. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

She did it again

She did it again. Once again, she had me in an unhappy situation. The day had started rather well though. I wished my fellow head student a good morning, just for appearance's sake of course and she had done likewise. And we were about to discuss the patrol duties for the week.

Until the weasel arrived. It took only one scandalized look from the weasel to make her leave without a word. I cursed. I looked at Blaise, the victim I chose for my tirade.

He looked at me with a lazy grin on his face. (I swear, I think that guy has a thing about me. I mean, why else would he keep staring at me and smiling?)

"So you are in a rage because of Granger?"

I sent the most scathing look I could muster at my friend. "Malfoys do not rage, they are merely expressing their displeasure. It is the 27th rule in The Malfoy Code."

Blaise grinned at me again. (See what I mean about him and his thing for me?)

"So your _expression of_ _displeasure_ is because Granger dissed you? Did you feel neglected, Drakie?" Blaise said in the most disgusting baby voice I have ever heard.

"No and you would do well to remember that Drakie is not my name. I was revolted purely because Granger had forgotten our agreement to discuss matters of great importance."

"Sure, whatever. Now, if you're done, I have another appointment. _Toodles Drakie_." I scowled at the door. Not only did Blaise leave me in a worse mood with his terrible impersonation of Pansy, but also I realised that I was quite alone, without anyone for me to ahem, express displeasure at.

I had no choice but to sit down to quietly gather my thoughts. My brain must have been knocked too many times by the stray bludgers that seem to keep coming my way during matches against Gryffindor. Talking about bludgers, it's rather strange. I could have sworn that I have been hit on my head more times during a Gryffindor - Slytherin then any other matches. I shook my head. No matter, I will just ask Crabbe or Goyle cover my back during the next match while I seek. Oh yes, back to the issue at hand.

Hermione Granger. That infuriating girl has been in my mind too many times nowadays. And the thoughts about her haven't exactly been uncomplimentary. Which was not good, not good at all.

Ah hah! An idea stuck me, just like a bludger. (I really have to stop these thoughts about bludgers. Surely it isn't natural.) I just had to make a list why Hermione Granger does not deserve the supreme privilege to reign in my thoughts.

**Reasons why Granger does not deserve to be in my thoughts**

She is really quite irritating.

She doesn't have any respect for my prestigious bloodline.

She actually scoffed, yes scoffed at my reference to The Malfoy Code.

She needs to be put down a peg or two.

Anyone with friends like Scar Head and Weasel is not a good kind.

Someone like her should already have a boyfriend.

The fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend irks me.

It means that there would be a lot of suitors for her.

That might mean they will come to our common room, thus disturbing my peace.

Granger needs a boyfriend.

The answer was right before me, that prissy little miss perfect needs a boyfriend. And I, a valiant, handsome, rich, handsome, intelligent, handsome, outstanding example of the male species will aid her in her quest. That was it. Why haven't I thought of it sooner? Of course, the only reason why I would allow her the honor of being my girlfriend is because I would not want hordes of suitors beating down the door of the common room.

I shall put the idea to her when she comes back. Without doubt that silly little chit will be falling over herself to say yes. After all, as stated in The Malfoy Code, rule number 91, everyone should be falling over themselves to please the Malfoy in question.

Ah hah! There she is.

"Granger, Granger! You would be happy to note that after great consideration, I have concluded that you need a boyfriend. And I am happy to be of service." I even made a small bow to her to show my sincerity.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Granger laughs. Laughs! The cheek! It is stated in The Malfoy Code rule number 51 that no one, no one laughs at Malfoys. My cheeks become oddly warm and no, I am not blushing. For Malfoys do not blush.

"What?" I ask bluntly and not at all sulkily.

"You, Malfoy, are hilarious. It is in your Malfoy Code to ask a girl you made fun of so years to be your girlfriend?"

I was incensed. How dare she make fun of The Malfoy Code! "The Malfoy Code does not have such a silly rule! And it's The Malfoy Code, not mine nor yours!"

It only seemed to make her laugh more. "The Malfoy Code is silly! And why is that piece of parchment lying on the floor? I thought we agreed that today is your day to clean up!" Before I could stop her, Granger picked up the parchment. As she read the piece of parchment her face grew sterner and sterner. I waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

But what happened next was worse. She smiled at me. Smiled! Surely I would not die so soon! Haven't you heard of how the crocodile smiles before eating its prey- its poor helpless victim?

"So you would like to be my boyfriend to ward off the suitors dear Draco?"

I didn't bother to listen to the rest, I just turned and ran.


End file.
